


Here kitty kitty

by kitten_michael



Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: Dom!You, F/M, Smut, Sub Michael, kitten!michael - Freeform, michael clifford smut, sub!Michael
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-02
Updated: 2015-05-02
Packaged: 2018-03-26 19:33:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,082
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3862090
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kitten_michael/pseuds/kitten_michael
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Y/n decides its time to heat things up even more between her and Michael so she decides to help play out one of Michael's biggest fantasies</p>
            </blockquote>





	Here kitty kitty

The bells attached to the top of the door clang as you push it open. Upon entering your cheeks blush up, but at the same time a rush of excitement runs down your spine. You were standing inside lovers lane, looking for something special to amp up your and Michael's sex life. You wanted to try something new, and since you and Michael had discussed what each other's kinks were months ago you'd only touched the surface of some of those fantasies. 

"Hi, can I help you find anything today?" The petite blonde woman behind the counter asks, looking at you with a pleasant smile. You make your way towards the counter, for some reason the blush on your cheeks seems to increase. 

"Um yes my boyfriend and I have been talking about going further into exploring each other's fantasies and I wanted to maybe surprise him tonight with a special little something." 

"What exactly did you have in mind? Maybe some new lingerie for yourself?" 

"A-actually I uh wanted to get some for h-him, I was hoping to find a like kitten play set you know, like the little ears and a collar…" You trail off coughing slightly from a dry throat. "And some cute panties for him?" 

"I've got just the thing for you sweetie, follow me." She says without batting an eyelash, which you find comfort in. Before you'd walked in here you thought that they might think your request was bizarre and weird, but knowing that this lady seemed to find nothing wrong with it calmed the little bit of nerves in your belly. You follow her to a section of the store containing different sexy costumes for role playing, stopping in front of a display that had just what you were looking for. "These come with the ears, the tail, and a collar." 

You pick up a black set, knowing that the color flattered him so well. You couldn't wait for him to see what you were getting him, you hoped he'd be happy considering this was one of the things he said he'd always wanted to try, and admittedly the thought of Mikey wearing kitty ears and a pair of pretty panties obeying your every command sent waves of heat directly to your core. You'd never thought that you'd be into dominating someone considering your generally submissive nature in your daily life, but in the heat of the moment something inside of you just clicks into place and you completely take control of the situation. What had shocked you even more was when Michael had told you he was a sub, which you thought had worked out perfectly. You'd tied him up a handful of times and had loved being in control, being the center of his pleasure, knowing that only you could bring him to that kind of ecstasy. 

"Is that alright ma'am?" The clerk asks you, pulling you from your thoughts.

"Oh yeah, yes this is perfect thanks. What uh kind of underwear should I get for him, do you think?" You ask shyly, the blush on your cheeks appearing again. 

"We've got a wide selection for you to choose from sweetie, right this way." She starts walking to the other side of the shop showing you all the different types of lingerie, helping you to pick the perfect pair for Michael.   
\-------

"Hey lovely I'm home!" You hear Michael yell from the front hallway as the door slams shut. You hurriedly hide the bag from the sex shop under the bed before he comes into the bedroom. 

"How was your day babe?" You ask as he walks through the bedroom door running his fingers through his already disheveled hair.

"Ugh don't get me started. Ash and I were writing together today and we were stuck on this bridge, and we just couldn't get it right. Like we want this album to be perfect y'know cause our fans deserve the best, but today was really stressful." 

"Awe hon I'm sorry, I'm sure you and Ash will figure it out, you two are incredible when you write together." Your hands smooth over his shoulders lightly massaging them to ease some of the tension. "Let's go to your favorite restaurant for dinner tonight, maybe that'll cheer you up."

"Best girlfriend ever! You know the way to my heart is through my stomach." He exclaims excitedly wrapping his arms around you tightly.

 

"Oh, and I have a bit of a surprise for you when we get home from dinner tonight." You say winking at him as you walk out of the room going into the bathroom to touch up your makeup. His head pops up in the doorway moments later with an eager smile on his face. 

"What kind of surprise babe?" He asks bouncing on the balls of his feet looking like an excited little kitten. The thought made you giggle considering what was sitting under your bed right now waiting to be worn. 

"You will have to wait and see." Finishing up the red lipstick you were applying, you lean up placing a kiss to his cheek purposefully leaving a red lip stain on his pale skin before heading towards the front door. Your inner Dom is already making her way to the surface as thoughts of the evening to come dance around your mind. Michael stripped down to nothing but the cute panties you bought him while purring at your feet, this fantasy sends a shiver down your spine. 

"Are you coming, pet?" You ask, noticing he hadn't followed you out of the bathroom. 

"Y-yeah I'm right behind you." He quickly exits the bathroom, making his way to where you're standing in front of the door. 

"Are we ready to go?" You grab your purse and car keys from the side table heading out the door with Michael in tow. 

\-------

The car ride to the restaurant is spent mostly in a comfortable silence, the radio turned low, you and Mikey left to your own thoughts. That is until you get the idea to tease him just a little bit. Without taking your eyes off of the road, you slide your right hand onto Michael's thigh starting just above the knee. He didn't seem fazed at first until you start moving that hand higher and higher up his thigh until your fingers are teasingly tracing patterns across his inner thigh. You hear a small whimper escape his lips, his legs start to squirm under your touch. You brush your hand over the crotch of his jeans pressing down with the heel of your Palm, and then quickly removing your hand acting as if nothing had happened. 

"Baaabe you're being such a tease toniiiight." He whines like a little kid being denied a treat. 

"I don't know what you're talking about babe." You say with a smirk. Finding a parking spot near the entrance of the restaurant you swiftly park the car. Once inside the two of you order food and find a table near the back sitting across from each other. 

"So babe how was your day, did you do anything special?" Michael asks you while still chewing a mouthful of food. 

"You're so classy Mike." You quip jokingly. "Uh my day was alright, I did some shopping." 

"What a shocker." Although the words come out sounding harsh one look at his face and you know he's only teasing you. The rest of dinner is spent with small talk in between bites of food and sips of pop, halfway through though, you end up with your hand on his upper thigh again under the table this time, and working your palm over his semi that had started forming under his jeans. 

"Babe what are you doing?" He whispers under his breath shooting you an are you insane/this is so hot look.

"Nothing sweetie." You say innocently while applying more pressure to the growing bulge in his jeans under the table. You take one last bite of food, removing your hand from him, excusing yourself to the bathroom. As you get up you hear a whimper leave his throat, a smirk forms on your lips knowing just how worked up you're getting him. 

You find him sitting at the table pouting when you return from the bathroom, his arms crossed over his chest. His face scrunched in such a cute way, reminding you of an angry kitten.

"Are you ready to go babe?" You ask approaching the table. He doesn't answer you, he just stands up walking towards the door, the pout still on his lips. You only smile after him, following him out to the car. 

"Why the pouty face cutey?" A smug smirk crossing your face as you pull out of the parking lot. 

 

"You're not being very nice tonight." His face scrunches up again. 

"Awe baaabe that's not true, I just took you out to dinner and if you remember I've got a surprise waiting for you at home, and I think you will enjoy it very much." At the mention of this he seems to perk up. 

"What is it?" He asks excitedly.

"If I told you now it wouldn't be a surprise would it?" You ask giggling at how quickly his moods changed. 

"But I wanna know what it is." 

"You'll find out soon enough." You laugh turning on the radio entering into another comfortable silence the rest of the ride home. Pulling into your spot in front of your apartment building. He rushes past you up the stairs impatient to find out what you'd gotten him. You can't help but laugh at how cute he is taking your time getting to the front door that he hadn't taken the time to close. 

"Mikey where'd you go?" You get no response, which makes you a little nervous, so you walk towards your shared bedroom and find your boyfriend wearing the kitten ears from the set you'd gotten him earlier that day. 

"I found my surprise babe." He says holding up the box. 

"You just couldn't wait could you? Had to go looking for it hmmm?" The look on your face grows hard a bit of anger filling your chest, you'd wanted to be able to see the look of surprise on his face when you showed it to him. 

"I just- I got all excited from you y-you working me up at dinner and stuff and I wanted to see it babe." His smile falters and a look of nervousness crosses his face. 

"You've been so good all night, but now I'm gonna have to punish you kitten because you just couldn't wait." You say sternly, but seductively. You make sure to put an extra sway in your hips as you walk towards him, the small heels on your boots clacking with every step. Once you're standing in front of him you grab the bag out of his hands setting it on the bed. 

"I-I'm sorry mistress, I got carried awa-" He stops mid sentence as your finger presses against his lips silencing him. You reach your hand into the bottom of the bag, grabbing the smaller white box. 

"You should open up your other gift kitty." You place the box in his hands a smirk upturning the right corner of your mouth, you sit down on the edge of your queen sized bed. He lifts the lid, revealing the simple, but still sexy pair of black lace and mesh panties you bought him. His eyes widen in surprise, and then a smile brighter than the sun crosses his face as he takes in the pretty material.

 

"These are for me?" He asks shocked, and excited. 

"All for you my pretty kitty." 

"And the this is for me too, right mistress?" He points to the boxed set, while simultaneously grabbing the kitten ears from his head. 

"Yep all for you babe." 

"T-thank you so much mistress." 

"Do you like it kitten?" He nods his head looking down at the floor. "Are you gonna go put it all on for me? I wanna see your cute little ass in those panties." You giggle almost forgetting how mad you were at him moments ago. He exits the room carrying his new bag of goodies going into your en suite bathroom. While he's away you slip out of your clothes praising yourself that you'd worn a matching black lace bra and thong today. Your head pops up at the sound of the bathroom door opening, Michaels head peeking out. 

"Is everything okay kitten?" You ask, concern lacing your voice when you notice the kitty ears aren't on his head.

"I look stupid." He says quietly. 

"Baby, that's not true." You walk towards the bathroom door. "C'mon let me see." 

He opens the door letting you in, you spot the ears sitting on the counter, but your breath is taken away once you get a good look at him in the panties. They fit him so nicely and the black lace looks so pretty against his pale skin. You can't help but stop and stare at his form standing before you, your mouth slightly agape.

"I told you I look stupid." He grumbles, his fingers slip into the hem of the panties ready to pull them off. 

"No Michael you look so pretty baby." You stop him, grabbing his wrists, you lightly push him against the counter so he's staring at himself in the mirror. Grabbing the kitty ears off of the counter you place them gently on his head. 

"Look at yourself Mikey." You coo against his ear placing a tender kiss below his jaw. 

"I don-"

"Shh just look and listen my kitten. You look so very pretty in these panties my pet. Who bought these for you?" 

"Y-you you did mistress."

"That's right baby I got these pretty panties for you. Do you think that I would get you something that would make you look bad hmm?"

"No mistress." His eyes shift to yours in the mirror.

"I don't think so either, look at how cute your thighs look." You run your fingers over the milky skin of his thighs trailing them up to his pale tummy. "And your cute little tummy, baby you look perfect." 

"Really? You think I look pretty?" 

"The prettiest kitten." You're hands smooth over his tummy, then down his hips, finally stopping over the obvious bulge in the lace material. He wiggles happily in your embrace, a sound similar to a purr leaves his throat. Grabbing one of his hands you make to go back into the bedroom.

"C'mon cutie I've still gotta give you your punishment."

"Mmmm." He whines dejectedly.

"You know the rules kitten, when you disobey you've gotta get punished baby."

"I-I know, I'm sorry again mistress."

"How many spankies do you think you deserve kitten?" 

"Uh l-like five." His voice is quiet, and nervous, but you know by the look in his eyes that he wants this just as much as you do if not more. You sit down in the middle of the bed staring intently at Michael.

"I'll make it an even six then, c'mon babe over my lap." He crawls up the bed towards you, laying himself across your lap with his ass in the air. Your fingers lazily trail down his back caressing his smooth skin with just your fingertips, finally landing at the top of the lacy panties he's wearing. You rub over each of his cheeks softly, before bringing your hand down harshly on his left cheek with force. A whimper leaves Michael's throat, his hips cant forward rubbing into your thighs, you can feel his hard cock through the thin fabric. You bring your hand back before landing a smack to the opposite cheek, repeating the action twice more, alternating between each of his cheeks. Moans fall from his lips, his hips lurch forwards. 

"Y/n!" He moans loudly as you place the final two spanks to his cheeks.

"What did you call me kitten?" 

"I m-mean mistress." He stutters out quickly. 

"That's a good kitten. You did so well, taking your spankies like such a good little kitten." Your fingers slip under his panties, lightly soothing the reddened skin of his rear. Pulling them down away from his skin you lean forward placing light kisses to each of his red cheeks. A hum of approval rumbles through his chest.

"Since you did so well I think kitten deserves a reward, what do you think?"

"Mhmm." He hums eagerly, sitting up to face you. 

"What do you want baby hmmm? Do you want me to suck your pretty cock?" You lean forward placing a kiss to the corner of his lips before fully pressing your lips against his flipping the two of you over without detaching your lips. With Michael laying flat, his hair disheveled, the kitty ears nearly falling off of his head, he looked so pretty. Your eyes trail down over his flushed skin stopping at the hard length pushing against the mesh fabric of his panties, the sight makes your mouth water. 

"Do you want your mistress to suck your cock?" You ask again.

"Y-yes please, do something, anything please mistress." He whines the frustration starting to get to him. 

"Alright baby I'll do something for you." You coo straddling his waist and running your hands down his chest until they're directly over his achingly hard cock. Pulling the fabric away from his skin you pull the panties off his hips and all the way down his thighs. Gripping the base of his cock you pump your hand up and down slowly to start out, swiping your thumb over the slit collecting the pre-cum that's pooling there. A low groan leaves his throat as you place a kiss to the head of his dick, your tongue peeking out to tentatively lick over his slit. Finally taking his length between your lips you give a hard suck, swirling your tongue around the head drawing a long string of moans and profanities from Mikey's throat.

"Such a filthy mouth kitty." You say taking him out of your mouth to catch your breath. Your lips wrap around him once again, bobbing your head at a quick pace. You take more of him down your throat slowly until your nose is pressed against his stomach.

"Fu-uck." Michaels fingers lace into your hair causing you to look up at him sternly. Releasing him from your mouth with a pop you wipe your hand across your lips.

"Tsk tsk kitten you know your not supposed to touch." 

"I-I'm sorry mistress it just feels so good."

"Tell me kitten do you like to misbehave?"

"N-no miss, I-"

"Shhh. Do you think you could do something for your mistress hmmm baby?"

"Of course, anything for you."

"Mmm that's a good kitty. I Need to lick my pussy baby because it's so very wet for you kitten." His head nods eagerly, tongue peeking out to swipe over his lips. You lean down pressing a hot kiss to his lips, grinding your hips down onto his length. He moans into the kiss, trying hard not to thrust his hips upwards. 

"Mistress, can I t-touch you now?" 

"Yes kitten." You bite down on his bottom lip sucking it between your teeth. His hands grasp your hips tightly, flipping you onto your back, fingers sliding down the insides of your thighs spreading them wide. His thumbs glide down your thighs, rubbing over your covered heat. Your hips thrust upwards wanting more friction. His fingers slide into the fabric of your panties, slipping them from your thighs. He places a kiss just below your naval, licking across your skin.

"Stop teasing me kitten." You scold. An apologetic smile crosses his face, before he leans forward placing a kiss to your clit. Flattening out his tongue he licks a fat stripe along the length of your dripping cunt, then begins kitten licking your clit. Your back arches off of the bed, a string of moans falling from your lips, fingers fisting his blue-blonde hair.

"Does that feel good mistress?" 

"Yes, fuck yes." You moan as he sucks your clit into his mouth flicking his tongue over it skillfully. His fingers slide down spreading your lips, his tongue delving into your tight slit. A low hum rumbles through his chest sending shocks of pleasure through your core. Taking one of your lips into his mouth he sucks it between his teeth, looking up into your eyes hotly. A shiver runs down your spine, hips rutting upwards. Before you realize what's happening he's got two fingers buried in your pussy. A yelp of surprise quickly turns into a moan as his fingers article thrust in and out of you curving up hitting your g-spot. You can feel the bubble of pressure building in your stomach. 

"Mmmm baby I'm so close." You moan writhing your hips. At your words he starts licking over your clit, and thrusting his fingers faster. You can feel your orgasm teetering right on the edge. 

"Mmmm you gonna make me come kitty?" You ask between moans and gasps. 

"Mhm." He moan against your clit,that along with his fingers curving perfectly on your g-spot sending you over the edge. Fingers tugging on strands of his hair, you push his face closer to your core, walls clenching around his fingers. His tongue continues kitten licking you through your orgasm prolonging the pleasure flowing through your entire body, until the pleasure is too intense you pull him off of you. You feel his fingers lightly trace patterns into the skin of your sides and over your stomach making their way to the fabric still cupping your breasts.

"Did I do okay mistress?" He whispers against the skin of your neck.

"You did so good kitten." You moan once you've caught your breath. He shifts his weight curling into your side and you feel his hard on rub against your thigh, leaving a trail of pre-cum there.

 

"Oh baby that must be so painful." You gasp remembering you hadn't yet gotten him off. Turning onto your side you look up fixing the ears on top of his head-they'd gotten misplaced somewhere along the way. You crawl onto your knees, pushing him so that he's laying on his back again, and you straddle his waist. 

"Kitty, do you want your pretty cock buried deep in my tight little pussy?" You ask, grabbing the base of his cock, pumping up and down slowly. A whine leaves his throat his hips thrust up into your hand. 

"Come on kitten use your words. Do you want me to fuck myself on your cock?"

"Y-yes please mistress." He whines biting down hard on his lower lip. Positioning yourself over his length you slide him along your folks teasing both of you, Before sinking down around him. A loud moan and string of curses escapes your lips at the initial feeling of being stretched open, Michael leans up swallowing your moans with kisses. Once you've adjusted to his size you start bouncing on his dick at a quick pace, your hands braced on his chest. One of your hands slides across his chest tweaking one of his nipples, earning a moan from him. You start swiveling your hips slowing down the pace, the bubble of pleasure starting to form in your stomach again. 

"M-m-mistress I'm c-close." He whimpers as your walls clench and un-clench around him. 

"I am too kitten, so close." You huff out between breaths, increasing your pace again. Bringing one of your hands between your bodies you rub two fingers over your clit pushing you over the edge. You scream Michael's name, as your walls clench tight around his cock, your thighs shaking. The feeling of your walls clenched around his length sends Michael into his own ecstasy shooting his cum deep inside of you. As you catch your breath you plop yourself onto the bed next to Michael. 

"That was fun." You hear Michael mumble happily beside you a giggle falling from his lips. His hands reaches across the bed searching for your own lacing his fingers through yours. 

 

"You can say that again." You giggle, running your thumb over his knuckles. "Think I ought to put some lotion on your bum now, don't want it to be too uncomfortable tomorrow." You hear another sound akin to a purr leave his throat. 

"Alright let me go grab the lotion kitten."


End file.
